


happy almost-new year imaoka is still gay

by brightblackbird



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon - Manga, Fanmix, M/M, Pining, Playlist, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: i've lost the ability to post about anything else





	

([also on playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/funnuraba/playlist/imaoka-is-still-gay), which is where you probably want to listen because 8tracks is dyin)

[imaoka is still gay](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/imaoka-is-still-gay?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
